The Years
by TimePrincess
Summary: Year 1: disbelief. anger. pain. regret. And Year 2: reluctant acceptance. waiting. hope...always hope :


This is disclaimed. as in i do not own doctor who. as in there is yet another failure in my life. jk.

Year 1...

The year of disbelief. Of waiting. Of anger. Of regret. Of nightmares. Of gushing, trickling, and silent.tears. Of pain so deep and gut wrenching it seemed to burn the edges of her mind.

That had been the year she attempted to believe that a single moment, a choice that could have been so easily reversed, had taken her life and torn it to shreds. The time to rid herself of the feeling of living a lie. Yet she never once felt empty. Her heart was always filled with something, whether it be fear, loneliness, shock, or, more and more often, happiness. Pete once suggested she go see a counselor, but that was the last thing Rose needed. She shot down the idea by pointing out that there was a very good chance of medication and sectioning in her future if she told anyone.

"Yes, my life is a hell because I have been forever torn from the man who is fantastic personified. By the way, I'm from a parallel universe. I'm here because I saved Earth from evil aliens, and my time was spent traveling to other planets and time periods. Yea, Pete, that'd go down great."

"Well, when you say it like that….it was just a thought, now."

Rose didn't need anyone to talk to besides her family. They were almost enough .

She spent a lot of her time working on moving into the Torchwood lifestyle and telling her family, Mickey, and Jake every single detail of her life with the Doctor. They would listen, though it hurt them to hear all she had lost. But they also reminded her of all she had gained. Not that she needed reminding. Many of the tears she shed were born out of relief that she still had a family, a larger one even than before. And she had a planet, a place she knew she would, someday, call home.

Year 2...

The year of reluctant, painful acceptance. Of beginnings. Of simplicity. Of more waiting.

She began to adjust to Torchwood this year. In March she had even been out with new friends. In June she almost told one of these friends the truth. The words became stuck in her throat, however, and the friend hadn't been that surprised when Rose began to let the tears spill.

It was difficult adjusting to an alternate universe. The little things she never thought about were now non existent or radically different. For example, her favorite stores weren't aound, landmarks and history were slightly different, and she often wound up lost in this new London. It was the little things like that that would make her skin crawl. She missed the familiarity. Yet, she would occasionally run into people she had known from before. It took everything she had to keep herself from running to them with open arms. It was also difficult to make up another past. She had no birth certificate, no extended family, no school transcript, and no money. Thankfully there were many people at the Torchwood offices who understood her predicament and pulled strings to get her a bank account and insurance and such things. She couldn't help but smile as she made her first transaction at the bank. What the Doctor would have thought of so quickly becoming, " so domestic" . And the money she was making wasn't too bad, either. Shed be able to move out of Petes home sometime soon.

She tried to be strong, and she tried to move along with her life. But in the back of her mind were always thoughts of the past. Every little thing would remind her of another time. Whenever she felt herself slipping, she thought of what the Doctor would want her to be dong with her life. He wouldn't want her to become distant or icy, as she was often tempted to do. For a while, shed been exactly that, before a good talking to from Mickey had snapped her out of it. So she would continue on, doing the best she could with this new life. For the Doctor. She decided to never give up her hope in him. If she gave up on hope, shed truly lose it all.

alrigthy, i think you know the drill.

the cue little button.

wants.

you.

to.

click away.


End file.
